Acting Like It's Real
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Sophie attempts to teach Parker to act. •Parker/Sophie•


"First, you have to _own your stage_," I told her as I spread my arms out wide to indicate an area around me.

Parker cocked an eyebrow at me, "Do I have to purchase it?"

I shook her head, "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean that wherever you are, wherever you are acting, you have to... become one with it, in a manner of speaking. Your acting presence should dominate it, so you can feel comfortable having to play your character wherever you are."

I nodded my head at her, trying to encourage her to embrace my concept. She mimicked my actions slightly awkwardly and said, "Uh huh."

I smiled, "Okay good, let's start with an exercise."

"I can do that," she replied, then started jumping up and down, in an action similar to jumping jacks, but still no where close to it.

"No, no, no..." I said, laughing and I walked over to her and took her arms, putting them back at her sides to still her. "An acting exercise."

"Oh," she replied, and kind of squished her face to the side in her little way of portraying 'oops.'

I just smiled at her, to let her know her mistake was quite alright, and let go of her arms. Taking a step back I said, "Okay, let's focus on basic human emotions." Even as I said it, I knew this was going to be difficult. Parker wasn't exactly the poster girl for all things human.

She nodded again at me, "Okay."

"Let's try anger. Get mad at me, yell at me."

Parker's eyebrows furrowed together, looking honestly confused, "But you haven't done anything to me."

I sighed, this was going take a lot of work. But Nate needed her to learn how to at least act in a somewhat believable manner, so I offered to help teach her. "I know, sweetie. That's why it's called acting. You have to _act_ like your mad at me, even when your not."

"Okay," Parker replied, understanding. She then proceeded to make this ridiculous face at me, narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth, but kind of sticking out her jaw at me at the same time. It was... weird looking. Then she growled, and I almost burst out laughing.

"Oookay," I said, trying to make her stop doing whatever she was attempting to do. "Let's stop with the facial expression and work on your dialog, once you're yelling the faces should come naturally." Should being the operative word.

"Right," she said and nodded her head.

I stood there for a minute, waiting for her to start, but she didn't. "You can start now," I said to her.

"What am I supposed to say?"

I closed my eyes for a minute, willing to test my patience. When I opened them I took a deep breath and replied, "Let's start with something simple, like... 'You never loved me.' Think you can do that?"

"Yes," Parker replied, and gave me a little smile. I smiled back encouragingly.

Parker took a deep breath and said, "You never loved me." It was robotic and monotone. I rubbed my temples.

"Yelling, Parker. You're yelling, angry, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she said, and tried again. "You never loved me!"

It was a few decibels louder, I could give her that, but her line delivery was still awkward, and not convincing at all. "Okay... better," I said, still trying to encourage her. She smiled, proud of herself.

"But what you're missing is that you're not getting into your characters skin, you're not believing it." I paused, trying to think of a motivator. "Now I want you to pretend that your in love with me and— "

"You want me to pretend to be in love with you?" Parker asked me, raising an eyebrow like I was being ridiculous.

"Yes, now hear me out please," I said, annoyed at being interrupted, "I want you to pretend that you're in love with me, and that I pretended that I was in love with you, but I really wasn't. I used you to... ah... let's say, steal your money."

"My money?!" Parker said, horrified.

I smiled, actually proud of myself this time to give her a good motivator. "Yes, your money, Parker. Your precious money. I pretended I was in love with you to get to your money."

"Why would you—?!" She started to say, but I interrupted her this time.

"See! Go with that emotion, now say the line."

Parker actually looked angry this time, furious that I would even think of stealing her money. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" She screamed.

I clapped my hands and smiled big, "Good! Parker, you did it!"

She looked confused for a second, and then smiled, "I did?"

"Yes, you did. That was wonderful."

Parker did this little giddy looking happy jump and said excitedly, "I did it!"

"Sophie?"

I heard my name being called by Nate from the other room. I turned to Parker and said, "I'll be right back, keep practicing, okay?"

Parker just nodded, excited that finally she was getting it. I smiled at her and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair, because really, she was being far too cute right now.

I walked out of the room, and into the briefing room where I found Nate. He was sitting at the table, playing solitaire. He looked up when I entered. "How is she doing?" He asked it like he was expecting the worst.

"Well, she was completely dreadful for awhile, but I think I seem to have found her motivator... money."

Nate laughed, "Imagine that."

I just shrugged and smiled. "I told her to imagine that I was using her to steal her money, and she actually delivered the line well on that emotion. Granted, I don't know how she's going to do with other human emotions, but at least I'm making progress."

"That's good. Well, let me know how things are progressing, okay? I think after this game I'm gonna head back, so lock up when you guys leave." But he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at his card, with a look of concentration and confusion. He seemed to be stuck.

"I will," I promised, and left him to figure out a way to finish his game.

When I walked back into the other room, Parker was talking to a plant. It would be funny at first glance, but once I realized what she was doing, it was kind of a proud moment for me. She was standing there, getting angry at the plant. But not even just angry by yelling. She was practicing a calm, steady anger, which I figured would be much harder for her to do. But there she was, doing it.

I just leaned against the threshold of the doorway and smiled as I watched her. Finally she turned around, and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry," I said, giggling a little. "I was just watching you. You're doing really good."

She smiled and looked down a little shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Really," I said, and walked over to her. "Are you ready for another emotion?"

Parker nodded, actually getting enthusiastic about our lessons now that she was making progress, "Yup."

"Okay, let's try sadness."

She automatically pouted at me, I laughed. "No, Parker, I don't mean like a kid who can't play with their favorite toy. Let me give you another motivator, okay?"

She nodded, and I continued. "Okay, someone took all your money... and burned it."

Parker gasped dramatically, putting her hand to her chest, and stumbling back a few steps like I had hit her. "What??" she hissed.

Sadly, I knew that wasn't her trying to act, she was naturally that dramatic. "So how does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to rip their head from their body," she replied, her eyes wide, testy.

I really hoped she was over exaggerating about that, and that she didn't really have the potential to go homicidal over her money, but I didn't ask. Instead I said, "Think past your initial anger. Your money is gone, Parker. All gone. You have none. _Nothing._" I stressed the last word for effect.

"Still angry," she replied, glaring.

I knew this emotion would be a little harder for her, so I said, "Okay, close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and I walked up behind her, put my hands on her arms, and whispered in her ear to try to get inside of her head like her own thoughts. "Imagine looking at your bank accounts, and they are all empty. Just zeros you're staring at look like they are mocking you. You go to your bedroom, and look under your mattress, where you stashed a couple grand, but there's nothing there, just an indent of where it used to be. You're getting desperate so you look in your wallet, but you stare at the emptiness in silence. You start to realize that you are never going to see money again. You'll never look at it's beauty, or feel the crispness of new bills between your fingertips. You will _never_ see money _again..._"

Parker's expression had changed, and she looked almost pained. I rubbed her arm and whispered, "Now say the line I gave you before."

Parker was silent for a minute, but when it came out it was barely above a whisper, and it sounded like she almost choked on it, like it was painfully sad to even say, "You never loved me..."

I smiled, ecstatic that she did it. "Good! Parker that was amazing!"

Parker shook her head, trying to get herself out of the mood I had put her in. Finally she smiled, "I guess I _can_ act sometimes."

"Not just act, you can act _well_," I replied, turning her around to face me.

She grinned. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Yes, you are. Now, we're going to try something a little more difficult, something where money can't be your motivator," I said, though I wasn't sure she would actually succeed at this one. But hey, practice makes perfect.

"Alright," she said, determined.

"Okay we're going to do a scene, me and you. I am going to be your love interest, and—"

Parker made a face, "Why do all of your exercises involve love?"

I sighed, I knew I was going to have to explain this to her eventually. "Because love is the most complex of all emotions, Parker. It can drive you to be angry, sad, happy, sensual, confused, scared, and even all of those at once. It's the easiest thing to start with, because of all those factors. You can take one line, and no matter what emotion you portray, it can mean a different thing. Understand?"

Parker crinkled her face a little and replied, "I think so."

"Well if you don't, by the end of our little lesson you should be able to at least partially grasp the concept," I replied. "Now back to what I was saying. You are going to pretend I'm your love interest. Now I am going to pretend that I don't know that you have feelings for me."

"But I don't have feelings for you," Parker said.

"Pretend, Parker. Acting, remember?"

"Right, sorry, go on."

I took another breath, "Like I was saying. You are going to try and seduce me, but in the end, I'm going to turn you down. Now that's going to make you sad, but you're going to try to make it seem like you're not sad, and pretend like it's all okay. Understand?"

"No, I'm confused." I was about to clarify when she continued, "How could you turn me down, I mean _look at me_." She made a gesture with her hands, sweeping down her body, trying to prove her point.

"Parker!" I said, exasperated. "That's not the point of this exercise."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, and... _action._"

Before I knew what was happening, Parker basically pounced on me, pushing me up against a wall. I gasped, confused on what the hell she was trying to do, when she kissed me.

My eyes went wide, but my body kissed her back automatically. We stood there kissing for maybe thirty seconds, me pushed up against the wall with her against me, though it seemed like much longer. Finally I got a hold of myself and pushed her off, "Whoa, whoa, Parker! What are you doing?!"

Parker stepped back and looked at me. I was flushed, and I was feeling slightly dizzy. I was so not expecting that. "Seducing you," she replied, like I was being stupid.

I closed my eyes for a minute and shook my head, trying to get what just happened out of my mind. "That's how you seduce people?"

"Yeah."

"By basically jumping on them?"

"Yeah," she said again, in a 'duh' kind of way.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should have been clearer. I was hoping for something a little more subtle."

"Oh," Parker made a face. "I guess I can try that."

I smiled, "Alright. And... Action."

Parker walked over to me, with an over exaggerate swagger of her hips. When she stood in front of me she ran a finger down my chest... and then kissed me again.

It took a little longer this time to get her off of me, which partially was my own fault because Parker really was a good kisser. Finally though, after getting a little lightheaded again I pushed her off. "What... was _that?_" I asked her.

"You said more subtle."

"How was that subtle?" I asked, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Well I took a little longer before I kissed you," she explained.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. "Okay, let's try dialog. Seduce me with your words, Parker. Not... not your lips."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Just try something like, 'You look beautiful today.' Think you can do that?" I asked, hoping she actually would be able to.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Alright... action."

"You look beautiful today," she said. Dead, monotone, empty. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Seriously, Parker, do you actually expect to pick up a woman like that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I've never picked up a woman before."

Okay, valid point, I could give her that. But that's what acting was all about, being someone you're not. "Well have you ever picked up a man before?"

"No, everyone always picks me up. A woman did pick me up once though, but I was drunk," she explained. She smirked a little, as she remembered, "It was interesting... and fun."

Somehow that didn't surprise me, but I worked with it, "Okay, do you remember what she did to pick you up?"

"She grabbed my tits, told me I was hot, and asked if I wanted to fuck," she replied casually.

I stared at her, open mouthed. Was she serious? I sighed, of course she was serious, this was Parker I was talking too.

"And then you went home with her?" I asked, horrified that it's apparently _that easy _to pick up Parker.

"Well yeah, I was drunk, and now that she grabbed my boob and said the word 'fuck', I was kind of horny. Plus, it sexy, her direct approach."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why was I surprised? I don't know. "Please don't tell me everyone picks you up that way."

"No, only her. A man tried to do that to me once, but I kicked him in the nuts for touching my tits. I think it only worked with her cause she was a woman, and I wasn't expecting it," she clarified.

"Right... okay. Moving on then..." I said, trying to get away from this conversation. There was just some things I didn't need to know about Parker. But knowing that she has had sex with a woman might help in this situation, since she was playing off of me, and not a man. "Alright, well you're sexually attracted to women then, right? At least on some level."

Parker shrugged, "I guess so."

"Okay, well are you sexually attracted to me at all?" I knew I was going to regret that question if she told me no, because it would inevitably screw with my self esteem. However, I had to try. I needed to get her in the scene, and basing acting off of real life is easier to do at first then basing it from nothing.

"Well I think you're really pretty... and you have nice tits," she said, looking at them.

I tried not to blush at that, Parker looking at my boobs was all kinds of awkward, but I replied, "Riiight... thanks. I think. Anyway, can you see yourself having sex with me?"

Parker started laughing.

I sighed, "Just answer the question, Parker."

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. Do you really want me to imagine doing dirty raunchy things to you?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

Truthfully, I probably didn't. It would just be kind of weird. But I replied, "Yeah, I guess so. The scene requires you to seduce me, so actually being in a place where you can see yourself having sex with me would help a lot."

Parker rolled her eyes at me, "Fine."

I let out a deep breath, hoping this would work. "Okay, close your eyes again." Parker did as she was told and I said, "Now imagine me naked." I blushed at my own words, I couldn't believe I was making her do this, but I didn't see how else to get her into the scene realistically.

Parker tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed, and then smirked in this dirty little way that I wish didn't know was related to my nakedness. "Okay good," I said, trying to move on. "Now imagine kissing me."

"I don't have to imagine that," she said, still smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay well then replay that." I let her do that for a minute before saying, "Now imagine touching me, running your hands over my stomach, over my breasts." This was eight different shades of embarrassing for me right now.

But it got worse when Parker actually started touching me. When she got to my breasts I jumped backwards, "Parker!"

Parker opened her eyes. "Oh, sorry, I was in the moment."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to pretend that really didn't just happen. When I opened them I said, "Okay, well then I take it you're in the mentality where you want to have sex with me."

Parker looked me up and down and licked her bottom lip, "Yes I am."

My eyes went wide. "Okay stop looking at me like that, it's kind of freaking me out."

Parker sighed and put a hand on her hip, "Well you wanted me to get to where I wanted to have sex with you, and now I do, what's the problem?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I did after all dig myself into this hole. I sighed, "No problem. Let's just do the scene, okay?"

She nodded, and I stepped back a couple paces from her and said, "Action."

Parker just kind of looked up at me, underneath her eyelashes. The way she did it, actually gave me chills, but the good kind. Even with an action that simple, she was getting it. She walked over to me and said in a low tone, "You know, I've seen the way Nate looks at you..."

I crinkled my brow, she was getting far to into reality with her acting, but I let it slide just to see where things were going to go. If I got her out of the moment, it was no telling how long it would take to get her back into it. "Yeah?" I said.

She bit her bottom lip lightly, "Mhm... it's kind of like... you're a piece of the best candy in the store, and all he wants is a little taste."

Parker was standing slightly to my right, but also slightly in front of me. She was in very close proximity to my neck, and I closed my eyes as I could feel her breath on it. "And the way he looks at you is right, you know," she continued, and ran her fingertips lightly up my arm. I shivered out of instinct.

"I didn't ever really see it, or get it, until now," she said, and then touched my bottom lip lightly. My eyes were still closed, but my breathing started to get a bit heavier. Parker was actually... really good at this, once you got her in the right mind set anyway.

She traced my bottom lip and leaned in closer to my ear to whisper, "Your lips look like cinnamon, you know... begging to be tasted." Parker was getting me lightheaded again, and I tried to regain a little of my control and remember that we were acting. At least, I think we were.

She ran her fingertips down over my neck, and over my upper chest where my skin was exposed from my shirt. My breath caught in my throat, and my hand reached for the hem of her shirt automatically. I didn't know why really. Maybe to stop her, or maybe to encourage her, or maybe just to grab a part of her. I was getting confused.

Parker brought her lips even closer to my ear, so I could feel them brush up against it lightly, and her breathing was heavy in my ear. "Your skin looks like honey, like something right out of a gourmet dessert menu. It kind of makes me wanna..." but she didn't finish her sentence, she just licked up my neck and to my ear, and I gasped softly, my grip on her shirt tightening.

"Parker..." I whispered her name, though I didn't know what for. I just needed to say it.

Parker let out a low seductive laugh in my ear and whispered, "Have I seduced you yet?" She ran her fingers over my chest and down over my breasts lightly, and I gasped at the feeling. My shirt was thin, and my nipples were hard. I was definitely turned on, I couldn't deny that.

"Yes," I whispered back, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to open them, I was afraid I'd get slapped in the face by reality.

Parker nipped at the base of my neck lightly with her teeth and whispered, "Then why aren't you stopping me yet?"

I was confused, the only thing my mind was focused on was Parker's voice, Parker's hands... "Stopping you?" I asked quietly, confused.

I could feel Parker smirk against my neck, and she moved her face to be right in front of mine. I could feel her breath on my lips, I swear I could even feel them on mine, even though I know her's weren't touching mine... yet. "Yeah," she whispered. "Remember, in the scene you're supposed to reject me."

"The scene?" I couldn't think properly, Parker was too close to my lips. Not only that, she was now running her hands down my side, and up underneath my shirt to drag her fingernails over the skin of my back lightly.

"We're not acting anymore, are we?" Parker whispered softly, and now I was sure her lips were touching mine. Her hands were going higher up my shirt, and before I knew what was happening, I wanted her to touch me.

"I don't think so..." I whispered back, and the hand that was holding onto her shirt for dear life before was now roaming over Parker's bare stomach, underneath her shirt.

"I don't think so either," she whispered in reply, and then her lips were on mine. I gasped and opened my mouth, letting her in to claim my tongue with her own. I moaned softly against her lips, and my hands ran further up her shirt to cup her breasts.

Parker moaned, and pushed me back against the wall behind me. Pressing her body up against mine, she kissed me more passionately, running her fingers through my hair. The feeling of Parker was intoxicating me, and I needed more. I opened my eyes finally and grabbed the hem of her shirt as I pushed her back a little, lifting it up over her head before discarding it to the ground.

Parker looked shocked for a moment that I would make such a bold move, but it didn't last long. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt almost instantly, and I helped her get it off of me. We looked at each other for a minute, chests heaving from being so turned on, before Parker grabbed my hand, pulled me to a chair, threw me in it, and then proceeded to straddle me on top of it.

She kissed me again, and I moaned loudly as she took both of my breasts in her hands. She flicked her thumbs over my already overly sensitive nipples, and I whimpered slightly as I dug my nails into her back. "Fuck, Parker..."

Parker moved from my lips to my neck, and started sucking on it lightly as she played with my nipples. I closed my eyes and gasped. I don't know how we ended up here, one minute I was teaching her to act and then next we both have our shirts off. I tried to regain some self control, but all I could do was whisper between my soft moans, "Parker... what are we doing...?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, and bit my neck lightly before moving her lips to my ear. "Do you want to stop?"

My breathing was labored, and all I could focus on was what Parker's hands were doing to my breasts. I knew we should, but I didn't want to. "No..." I gasped out before grabbing a handful of her hair in my fist and pulling her face back to me so I could kiss her again.

Parker devoured my mouth hungrily, until I broke the kiss to move to her neck. I traced my tongue down it, down her chest, and to her breasts. When I took one of her nipples in her mouth, Parker closed her eyes and it was her turn to dig her nails into me, only she chose my arm. "Oh my God, Sophie..."

Hearing Parker moan my name turned me on even more, though I didn't think it was humanly possible. I flicked my tongue against her rapidly hardening nipple as she dug her nails further into my skin, and bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. I broke away from it for a minute to say halfway out of breath, "Stand up."

Parker looked at me for a minute, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. She looked confused, like she thought I was going to stop this. Truth was, I had no idea why, but that was the furthest thing from my mind. "Strip," I said.

Parker bit her bottom lip and her hands found her belt, and she undid it before unbuttoning her jeans. When they fell to the ground, I did all I could to not cum on myself right then. Parker's body was beautiful, and I could see how wet she was... her thighs were even glistening. If course she had no underwear on, that didn't surprise me. I took a minute to just look at her, before I reached for the top of my own skirt, hooked my thumbs in my panties, and slid both of them down my legs.

Parker was biting her bottom lip so hard I thought she might make it bleed, but she didn't seem to care. Instead she got on top of me, straddling me again, and when she sat down her pussy was directly on top of mine, which made us both moan. "Fuck, Parker..." I gasped out as my hand gripped her thigh, squeezing it tightly.

I had never been with a woman before, I didn't even know a woman could turn me on like this. Even though I was a virgin at this subject, I wasn't nervous. It just felt natural with Parker, or at least, the events of today fell so naturally together that it just felt right. When we both came into the room, I expected to try to teach her to act. I expect her to fail, I admit. But somehow we ended up blurring the lines between acting and reality, and this was the result.

Parker kissed me again, and rocked her hips into me slightly, rubbing our clits together. We both gasped into each other's mouths, and I ran my hands from her thighs up over her sides, to her neck, to tangle in her hair. Parker bit my lower lip a little roughly and I growled something primal in response. My hands left her hair to run my nails down her back to her ass, and I grabbed it to bring her closer to me.

"Oh my God," Parker moaned out against my lips. I kissed her hungrily as she cupped my breasts again, pinching my nipples between her thumb and forefinger. My own wetness seemed to be flowing from my body, and I wanted her to taste me. If I was in a normal state of mind I probably be embarrassed by that thought alone, but I was no where near a normal state of mind. I seemed to be in some sort of sexual haze, but then again, so did Parker.

Parker broke the kiss to kiss my neck again, and I gasped out, "Please Parker... lower." Parker stopped kissing my neck for a minute, and started to go for my breasts but I said, "Lower, Parker... _please..._"

Parker looked up at me, and we locked eyes for a minute before she smiled and slid herself off of the chair. I moved myself so I was sitting right at the edge of it and spread my legs. Parker just stared at my pussy for a second, but for some reason I wasn't embarrassed by that either. The look on her face was just so sexy, like she wanted to eat me alive.

And fuck, I wanted her too.

Parker grazed her teeth up my thigh, and I closed my eyes and let my head back, willing myself to feel the anticipation of it. She sucked lightly on my inner thigh, almost where the junction of my pussy and my thigh met, and I gasped out, "Oh God Parker, please don't tease me..."

I didn't see Parker smirk because of my eyes being closed, but somehow I just knew she did. When she put her mouth on me, I moaned hard and gripped the bottom of the chair immediately to steady myself. She sucked on my clit lightly, and my breathing started to get even more erratic. When she started to flick her tongue against it, I cried out, "Oh fuck! Parker!"

I tried to spread my legs even wider for her, but it wasn't humanly possible to bend that way. I gripped the bottom of the chair with both hands and hoisted myself off it so I could get myself closer to her face instead. "Oh God... oh my fucking God..." kept coming out of my mouth, and I was starting to moan louder.

Parker hummed against my clit, and I was so close to the edge I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me Parker, please! Just fuck me! Oh my god! _Please..._" I was screaming, I was begging, I needed it bad. Parker continued playing with my clit with her tongue, and then I felt two of her fingers slip inside me.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed, and started using my hips to fuck myself against her hand. I was getting so close, and she could tell. Parker slipped another finger in me and I moaned hard as I gripped the chair even tighter, sure by the end of this I was either going to break it or break my fingers. Neither scenario made me care, though.

Parker started humming against my clit again, and then curved her fingers in me slightly to hit my g spot... and I was done. I came, screaming a mix of obscenities, some that I'm sure haven't even been invented yet, and her name. My orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave, and I collapsed into the chair, almost whimpering when it was all over.

Parker was in my lap, straddling me again before I knew it, and kissing my neck. She knew she had to give me a minute to collect myself before I could finish her, but her being all over my neck again wasn't helping me get there any faster.

Finally, once I was able to breathe at least semi-properly again, I grabbed her by the hair and kissed her. I could taste myself on her lips, and I moaned involuntarily. I had never tasted myself before, and I have to say, I actually tasted pretty good.

Parker was panting against my lips, she needed it, and I knew it. I ran my hand down her side and over her thigh, up to cup her pussy while she was on top of me. She gasped out against my lips and whispered, "Sophie _please_... I need to feel you inside me..." She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me again, and I started applying pressure to her clit, rubbing it softly.

Parker moaned something low and sexy against my lips, and I think it was the hottest sound I think I'd ever heard come out of her mouth. I started rubbing it a little harder, a little faster, and Parker started panting heavily, mixed with moans and whispers of words I couldn't really make out.

"Oh god... I need it Sophie..." Parker whispered finally, opening her eyes to look into mine before running her hand down over my cheek to cup my face. My heart leapt into my throat, though I wasn't sure why. But I did what I was told and slid my fingers inside of her. Parker closed her eyes again and moaned, and started rocking her hips up and down on my hand.

Watching Parker fuck herself against my fingers was the most erotic things I had ever witnessed. Her body was shining with a slight sheen of sweat, and some of her blonde hair was sticking to the base of her neck. Her head was thrown back and her hands were now on my thighs, holding them to be able to have a grip to steady herself.

"Say my name," I whispered breathlessly, though demanding. I've heard her say it many times during this already, but there was something hot about her saying it when I told her too.

Parker opened her eyes and looked at me, still continuing to rock herself against my fingers. She was breathless, she was beautiful. "Sophie..." she moaned out, and bit her lower lip as she looked me in the eyes. "Oh my god..... _Sophie..._"

My breath caught in my throat from then intensity that she spoke my name, and I reached my hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear and touch her face before whispering her name, "Parker..."

Parker started to rock against my fingers faster now, and she closed her eyes and threw back her head again as she let out this almost deafening moan. "Oh my... fucking God..." she gasped out. Her nails were now probably at least a half and inch into my skin, but I could barely feel them, all I could do was watch her.

I started to rub my thumb against her clit as she moved, and Parker screamed, throwing her head forward and clenching her teeth tight as I could feel her start to tighten around my fingers. "Oh fuck_ please don't stop!_" she cried, desperate from the thought that it could be a possibility.

I started to rub it harder, and all of a sudden Parker's mouth opened in a moan, but nothing came out for a minute as she clenched even tighter around my fingers. Finally she screamed loud, throwing her head into my neck and digging her nails in deeper, "OH FUCK! SOPHIE!"

I felt her release onto my hand, and I couldn't believe all of that could come out of such a tiny person. Parker lay gasping against my neck, her eyes closed, some of her hair sticking to a forehead. I moved my hand and just wrapped my arms around her, holding her.

We lay there for a minute together, both of us breathing heavily. Finally Parker rose her head up from my chest and kissed me. It wasn't rough, it wasn't passionate, it was slow and soft. Finally, I realized what exactly I had been feeling that entire time.

I couldn't really be sure what it was... but I knew it wasn't just lust.

**THE END.**


End file.
